The present invention is directed to an electrode assembly useful in capacitance type probes for measuring the volume or height of conductive liquids.
Heretofore electrode assemblies have been made which because of their construction were subject to leakage of the measured fluid into the electrode assembly. Such leakage would make the device inaccurate or inactivate the measuring device entirely.
A prior art capacitance probe such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,312 has been made in which the electrical conductor is made of a rod which is enclosed by a TEFLON (a synthetic resin polymer) sleeve with end caps or plugs that fit into the Teflon sleeve. Retaining rings hold the plugs in place to prevent leakage at the ends of the TEFLON (a synthetic resin polymer) sleeve. In this device the electrical connection with the rod is sealed by O-rings. These O-rings could deteriorate which could allow leakage to the electrical connection.